Season 3, Episode 5
Episode 5 is one of the episode in Season 3. Story Probe finally alive again and make BoBoiBoy and Gopal were affected including Goat and Computer. Adu Du come to him and Probe regain his memory and asking about news from him. But, suddenly, the machine turn down and Probe were redied. BoBoiBoy and Gopal advise him to try again, but Adu Du say that the machine can have one chance means that it was truly not 100% success. Adu Du gave up, but BoBoiBoy and Gopal try to write 2 ream of paper. He also say that he must move on from him. They praised to the action. Suddenly, Ochobot call BoBoiBoy via his band to watch a news from Tv 33. In there, a reporter report that there is chaos in the big city because the Giant Cocoa attack the cities. The cocoa also bring the reporter. The reporter was interviewed him and say that it was because of Adu Du. The BuBaDiBaKo team arrive and the Giant Cocoa directly attack him. Adu Du try to talk him peacefully, but it was ignored. He tell that after Adu Du scold him in previous episode, the cocoa walk alone in Pak Senin Cowboy's Village along with Sasha and Potato sound. And he determined to get a revenge and eat many Cocoa and become gigantic and make many chaos in the cities. Adu Du try to apologize to him, but its too late. BoBoiBoy and Gopal try to join the situation, but it not make drown out the atmosphere. He make a agreement to find them, if the Cocoa win Adu Du will be eaten, but if he lose, he will leave the city and won't come back again. The pact start and the Cocoa Giant try to search BoBoiBoy and Gopal. BoBoiBoy try to use his earth power, but failed and Gopal measure it around 1/2 m. The Cocoa Giant throws a big rock to the chocolate factory and measured in 1 km. BoBoiBoy give him a feather, make him angry and throw the feather away and measured in 33 km. The Cocoa Giant were defeated, but doesn't accept it and throw 2 big rocks, but changed fast by Gopal to the cotton candy. BoBoiBoy split himself and attack the Giant Cocoa, but not give any effect. They create a Thunderbolt Rain trap him using High Land Grabber, and surround him by hurricane noiser. But the Giant were reflect back the lightning and make them shocked and attack the chocolate factory. Inside there, a new employees try to apply for jobs. The manager like him, but all the employees were run outside seen the Giant Cocoa. Gopal and Adu Du get a strategy to get his attention by disguised as a tourism. Adu Du taking many photos with him and speak English. Then, for the last photo, the tourism announce him to move him to the edge of a cliff. Finally, he fall to the sea. They celebrate the victory. But, the Giant Cocoa climb the cliff and jump to the land. Then, Adu Du were doing a hula dance and make them shocked. Earthquake BoBoiBoy defend them, but was thrown away. Earthquake and Thunderstorm BoBoiBoy attack them, but failed. He ate the chocolate sign and thought it is real, and it doesn't. The Giant Cocoa drink the liquid chocolate and become more stronger and bigger. They try to attack him, but failed. He take the electric pole and successfully hit Thunderstorm and Cyclone. Earthquake also failed to grab the giant cocoa and see all of his friend. He try to smash Adu Du, but Super Probe come to shield him. He also unleashed a group of missile and transform back him to Cocoa Guava. He lost his memory and try to shoot BoBoiBoy and Gopal, Adu Du then throw his mug to regain his memory. And finally, his memory is revived and they reunited. Videos Trivia *TV 33 is a pun of TV3. *The reporter on TV has similiar appearance with Malaysian reporter named Karam Singh Walia. *The picture of Adu Du that Cocoa Guava torn is from Season 2, Episode 4. *Adu Du stated english words in this episode: 11:39-11:40 "Take picture" 11:47-11:50 "Very good monster" 12:09-12:13 "Last picture, move behind, move, move, a bit more" * Flashbacks of Probe being thrown by a mug appeared when Probe remember himself. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes